


I'm Drunk and I Miss You Too

by Stuffy_Wolf



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Actually though why did I write about hot pockets so much, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Hot Pockets, M/M, Minecraft, Savage Ga$p, Streamers - Freeform, i feel lonely, im drunk and i miss you too, sapnap wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffy_Wolf/pseuds/Stuffy_Wolf
Summary: Inspired by the song "I'm Drunk and I Miss You Too" by Savage Ga$p, Dream realises he has feelings for his best friend George, and after a long night of drinking and fun (and being hungover the next day), he begins to accept them.The 3 plan a trip to Florida, and Dream can't help but want George cradled in his arms.“All I want is to see you, Dreamie.”
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Pure laughter erupted from Dream’s headset, the joy behind the multiple voices genuine. Around him, many empty bottles of beer lay discarded, as well as a box of full ones. An untouched bottle of vodka sat on the corner of the desk, the temptation slowly seeping into Dream’s blood.

“Jesus Wilbur, how much vodka have you drank?” Philza laughed as Wilbur turned on his webcam.

Wilbur stared soullessly into the camera, not a hint of any emotion on his face. “Too much.”

“You certainly look like it,” Fundy teased.

“Says you! I know you’ve drank more than me,” Wilbur retaliated, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face.

Dream and the rest of the discord call laughed wickedly as Wilbur flipped off his camera, that soulless look returning to his face.

“How’s being sober going for you, Sapnap?” Dream called out, taking notice to how unusually quiet he was.

“I can feel my braincells dying from second-hand embarrassment with every drink all of you have,” Sapnap groaned. Laughter erupted from the call once more.

Dream stared up at his ceiling fan as he took in everyone’s joy. The growing heat of his room caused him to sweat grossly. _Stupid Florida weather._ As Dream reached over to scavenge for a cold bottle of something to put on his face, he noticed a notification ping up on his phone.

A Snapchat from George.

Dream couldn’t help but smile as he sat back up with his phone in his hand. He’d much rather text George than deal with a severely drunk Wilbur and Fundy who were now arguing over Geoguessr. Dream really wasn’t surprised that out of all things, that’s what they were squabbling about.

Hastily unlocking his phone, Dream clicked the message notification to watch the video George had sent. Wide eyed and stunned with laughter, he watched as George spun recklessly on his gaming chair holding a can of whatever British booze he was drinking. George’s face was plastered with a look of pure joy, a contagious sight.

Getting everyone shitfaced on alcohol was the greatest idea Dream’s friends had come up with.

Opening his own camera, Dream fiddled with his hair as he tried to take a selfie to send back to George. Eventually, he settled on a super zoomed photo of him winking, the rest of his face not visible. Laughing to himself, he added the caption. ‘ _How are you so damned cute <3’. _He sent it back to George, then returned all his attention back to the ongoing argument that mostly consisted of drunken slurs.

“Fundy I am the _KING_ of Geoguessr and you can’t change that!” Wilbur screeched, half of the words coming out slurred.

“Then how come you burst into Phil’s streams crying over your losses!” Fundy hit back, a joking tone to his words.

Taken aback, Wilbur began yelling in gibberish.

Phil laughed to himself before speaking. “You always come into my streams with a new and weird fascination, Wilbur. Please, don’t get me started about the sand-”

“THE SAND MAFIA IS A REAL THING, PHIL!” Wilbur interrupted.

“Do I even want to know?” Sapnap laughed.

“Didn’t you have a fascination for hating anteaters too?” Dream pointed out. It wasn’t long before Wilbur was screaming about all the flaws of anteaters and expressing his deep hatred for them.

The group continued to provoke the very drunken Wilbur by bringing up stupid topics he usually brought to Phil’s chat. Dream found it quite unbelievable that he committed most of these acts in a sober state.

Opening his phone, he noticed the Snapchat he had sent to George had just changed from _delivered_ to _read._

He heard George suck in a deep breath on the other end of the call.

“DREAM!” George yelled into his mic. “What is wrong with you!”  
“Ooh someone’s in trouble,” Sapnap teased.

“Oh shut up, it’s not my fault he’s so cute,” Dream cooed back.

George’s face blushed a deep crimson at Dream’s words, and he avoided looking at his webcam. Dream smirked at the sight.

“Someone has a crush,” Wilbur mocked before taking a huge swig of vodka straight from the bottle.

“I do not.” Dream scoffed. _He totally did._

He had no idea when or how this little ‘crush’ formed, but it took a _lot_ of self-restraint to not tease George for his sheer cuteness or flirt with him on stream.

“You know what, I’m going to be responsible and leave,” Phil joked. Dream could tell he didn’t want to hear a couple of drunken fools argue again.

“BYE DADZA!” Wilbur yelled out to Phil before the leaving ping echoed through the call. 

“I’d hate to see what BBH would say about you lot,” Sapnap fussed, trying to completely avoid the subject of Dream and George.

“Or we could try and get him severely drunk,” Fundy mused.

“I’d love to see you try,” George giggled.

George’s giggle was all it took to completely overthrow Dream’s senses. All the alcohol in his system had already weakened any barriers between him and his emotions. Yanking off his green headset, he bolted out of his chair and made his way to the bathroom. They were going to kill him for disappearing from the call, but he needed to stop himself before he said something he regretted.

Pulling open the pale white door to his bathroom, he took unsteady steps to his sink and turned on the faucet. Cold water spewed out of the tap and splashed up from the ceramic. Dream held his hands under the running water, cupping his hands to try and collect the water to splash it on his face. The water was cool against his skin, cleaning the sweat and clearing his head.

“Why am I like this,” Dream muttered to himself.

In the mirror, a man with piercing emerald green eyes and dirty blonde hair stared. His lime green jumper was drenched with sweat and was in need of a wash. Never breaking eye contact with the reflection, an eternities worth of silent thoughts drifted through Dream’s exploding mind.

Dream ran a wet hand through his hair before turning away from his reflection. He began stalking back to his room. Stopping halfway down the narrow hallway decorated with portraits of his friends, he pulled his jumper off over his head and threw it to join the rest of the dirty clothes that had amassed.

“I need to do the washing” Dream muttered to himself before continuing back to his room.

Throwing a quick glance toward all the bottles and trash that currently decorated his room, Dream ran a mental list of all the responsibilities tomorrow would bring. That’s if he wasn’t severely hungover from tonight’s drinking massacre.

Grabbing his headset from the desk, he collapsed into his chair with a sigh, and panicked as he realised, he had forgot to deafen.

“Dream, you there buddy?” Wilbur said, his words even more slurred.

Panicked, Dream quickly lied on the spot. “Yeah, I just had to go to the bathroom.” _A half-truth at least._

“Cool, cool. We just thought you ghosted us,” Wilbur tiredly mumbled.

“You should probably go to sleep, buddy,” Dream laughed as he re-adjusted to the call.

“But we just started streaaminggggg!” Fundy groaned, his voice also even more slurred.

“They got into another Geoguessr fight and now they’re battling to see who’s better. If they don’t get the right country, they drink,” Sapnap sighed, almost sounding like a disappointed dad.

“Fundy doesn’t even like Geoguessr that much!” George exclaimed.

“You’re starting to sound like Phil when I complain about things,” Wilbur grumbled.

Dream wheezed like a kettle, the noise inexplicably terrifying to anyone with their volume all the way up. “Go sleep you losers.”

“Fine. Bye stream!” Wilbur yawned.

“AND DON’T FORGET TO TWITCH PR-” Fundy screamed, his mic cutting off the word ‘prime’.

Dream wheezed even harder, and George giggled uncontrollably at the whole situation.

“I am now going to collapse into a pile of blankets. Good evening gentlemen” Wilbur attempted to say in his classiest voice, but realistically came out as half gibberish. A couple seconds later, Wilbur disconnected from the Discord call, followed by Fundy who didn’t bother with goodbyes.

“So … it’s just us three now,” George said to Dream and Sapnap. “The Dream Team.”

“Yep,” Dream sighed. All the excitement had vanished from the room.

Heavy silence seeped from the distant corners of the call.

“I’m going to head to bed. I think I ruined my sleep schedule even more,” George huffed. It was pretty much 2am for Dream, meaning that it would have to be 7am over in England. “You two better go sleep as well.”

“Yes, your majesty. God knows I need it,” Sapnap laughed right before disconnecting.

“Goodnight, Georgie,” Dream said, his words mellow. The lovesick feeling he was slowly growing for George rose up to his throat as his cursor lingered over the _leave call_ button. “I love you,” he said quietly before instantly clicking that looming button. “I’m gonna regret that,” Dream muttered as he got out of his chair to drag himself into bed.

Collapsing into the pile of navy-blue blankets a few steps behind his desk, he greeted the sleep that pulled at him from the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is hungover and feels nasty. That's really all lol

Dream’s head spun wildly.

He didn’t even need to open his eyes to know he was going to have one shit and severely hungover day. His mind was groggy and his limbs were drowning in a dull aching pain.

Leaning off the side of his bed, every muscle in his body screamed in aching agony as he reached desperately for his phone. Flailing his arm and pushing through the pain, he just managed to knock his phone into reach. As he pressed the power button, he was surprised the device still had charge, but didn’t know exactly how much as his vision was severely blurred. _Fun._

Dream rolled over to the other side of the wide bed, and buried his face in a mass of cool pillows. He hadn’t drunk that much in a long time, and soon remembered why as a wave of nausea came down upon him.

Suddenly, the room felt too hot.

Filling his aching lungs with air, he held his breath as he pushed himself off the hot bed and onto his feet. The world around him spun as he struggled to keep upright, a kaleidoscope effect seeping from the corners of his vison. He let his breath out, and took in heavy ones as he started to try and blindly walk.

Dream’s head pounded with every bleary-eyed step he took, but the nauseous feeling growing gut kept him determined to make his way to the bathroom _and fast._ His vision swirled as he made his way through the familiar upper floor of his house, tripping over his own feet as he hastily walked. The hall between his room and the bathroom felt too long as he stumbled down the corridor.

Finally, he managed to feel the doorway to the bathroom. Dream pushed open the white door, and kneeled over the ceramic bowl of the toilet as burning bile rose to his throat. Vomiting didn’t make him feel any better as his throat burned and his mouth was severely dry.

“A bottle of water would be nice right about now,” Dream muttered bitterly before having to kneel before the bowl again.

As he tipped his head forward, his dirty blonde hair fell around his face, getting in the way of his already impaired vision and tickling his nose. Lifting a shaky hand off the ceramic, he pushed the too long hair from his face and held it steady behind him. Breathing unsteadily, a larger wave of nausea hit him, and he leaned back over.

Today was going to be fun.

-

Dream didn’t remember when he had crawled into the shower, nor how long he had felt the cold water biting into his bare skin. As chilling as the water was, it was a pleasant distraction from the nausea lingering in Dream’s gut.

His whole body felt weak as he stretched an arm out to turn the heat up a little. The smooth grey tiles began quickly absorbing the heat of the warm water now falling onto Dream, the warmth a pleasant feeling. Almost comforting.

Tipping his head back, he let the warm water trickle down his chest. How did he end up like this?

His whole body felt drained, every muscle ached, and he had a splitting head. The perfect combination.

“Why did I have to drink so much,” Dream groaned as he reached up to turn off the water. All he wanted was to try and down some food and crash in bed. Or even on the lounge. At this point, Dream just wanted somewhere comfier than the cold tiles of the shower.

Pulling himself up, Dream got out of the shower and grabbed the towel hanging by the sink and wrapped it around his lower half. Staring into the mirror hanging above the sink, he winced as he noticed all the colour had vanished from his face, and heavy bags hung under his eyes. Turning away from his reflection, he pondered on putting on his old clothes that now lie discarded by the shower, but quickly changed his mind once he remembered how much alcohol from last night’s wild adventure was probably spilt on it.

Another thing he had planned to do today, the washing. Peeking around the corner of the doorway, he noticed the other pile of clothes that had amassed in the hall. Letting out a heavy sigh, he grabbed the dirty clothes from behind him, and started heading down the hall to collect the other pile. His headache was slowly going down, but every step reminded him of its presence. Scooping the clothes into his arms, he waddled back down the hall towards the bathroom and threw the clothes over the railings, the pile falling to the floor below.

“I can worry about putting them in later,” Dream said contently as he headed back to his bedroom to scavenge for clean clothes. As he walked through the doorway, he saw his phone flickering to life and exploding with notifications. Scooping his phone off the bed, Dream began to read the notifications as they came.

_‘DREAM YA WANNA PLAY BEDWARS????’_

_‘OHHHH DREAAAAMMM COME PLAY BEDWARS’_

_‘BEDWARS YES NOW PLEASE?’_

_‘LOOK AT THIS LOSER NOT BEING ACTIVE’_

Dream couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle as the waves of spam pings exploded from his phone. Everyone in last night’s call was pinging him in the Discord server’s general chat. Not knowing why, he opened discord and began to type.

_‘Why am I being harassed in my own server?’_

Sitting down on the bed in front of him, he began to stare blankly at the now dead quiet server.

_‘Did you guys really ping me just to vanish?’_

_‘Yeah, pretty much’_ Sapnap typed back.

‘ _I do genuinely want to play Bedwars for a little though,’_ George wrote to the group chat.

Dream couldn’t help but groan as he began to write again. ‘ _I’m hungover as fuck’_

 _‘fair,’_ George wrote.

Setting down his phone once more, Dream collapsed onto the bed in front of him. The sheets felt cool against the humid Florida air. It wasn’t long before Dream’s phone pinged again, but instead of a message in the Discord Server, a DM from George flashed on his phone.

‘ _Wanna call?’_

A nervous feeling ran through Dream, a foreign emotion that hadn’t attached itself to George in a long time. Hastily, he texted back.

_‘Give me about 10 minutes to get setup’_

_‘All good’_

Shooting up off the bed, he headed for the closet in the corner of the room and grabbed the first thing he saw to wear. _A plain grey tee and black sweats._

Pulling off the towel that miraculously was still tied around his waist, he pulled on the clothes he had grabbed, cleared his desk of the rubbish from the previous night, and sat down in his chair.

Dream grabbed the headset from the shelf right of his desk, and tugged them over his head and pressing the power button, the noise of it’s life coming through the speakers. His outgrown hair was still damp, clinging to his neck.

With a click of a button, his PC booted to life once more, the swirls of colour harsh against Dream’s sensitive eyes. Quickly logging in, he waited for Discord to slowly open, the seconds that passed feeling like days. As he waited for spinning icon to transform into the app, his eyes wandered across the corners of the dim room he sat in.

The green curtains hanging over the windows were fastened shut, his bed lie unmade, and a small pile of rubbish had amassed just underneath his desk.

After a minute, Discord has completely loaded up, and the call button in George’s DMs sat patiently as Dream hesitated to click it.

_“Will you click it, Dream?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this immediately after the first chapter lmao  
> ANYWAY HOW ARE WE ALL?   
> Hopefully you all enjoy reading this, and once again, PLEASE POINT OUT ERRORS!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Boys make a plan

Why was he hesitant?

Why did that small voice that hadn’t pained him in a long time come back?

And what was it whispering?

Dream sat breathlessly before his monitor as he stared at his and George’s Discord DM. Perhaps those feelings he had questioned were legitimate, and that truth was being told as he sat frozen, contemplating what to do.

Breaking free from the frozen bond, he clicked the call button before that whispering voice could say anything about it. Without missing a beat, George picked up.

“Hey Dream.”

George´s mellow voice rang through Dream’s ears, his voice warm and calming.

“Hey, Gogy.”

“How are you feeling? I have no clue how much you drank last night, and I’m feeling pretty rough after only a few,” George said, the sincerity in his voice shining through the hungover voice.

“All I can say is I feel _shit,_ ” Dream complained. A barely audible laugh came through his headset.

Dream sighed as he leant back in his chair, staring at the ceiling above him. He thought about hugging George, and how short he would be against him. He smiled at the thought.

“I wonder how Wilbur and Fundy are coping. They drank _a lot_ last night,” George mused.

“So considerate,” Dream laughed. “Honestly, they’re probably still asleep. Probably will be for a while, too.”

“I mean I saw Wilbur talking to Schlatt in General-2 like an hour ago … Something about Hot Pockets?”

Dream wheezed as George finished the sentence. Those 2 had a serious obsession with talking about Hot Pockets in a slowly descending voice. It was truly fascinating to Dream how they could spend ages talking about them.

“Have you ever tried a Hot Pocket, Georgie?” Dream asked sincerely.

“I haven’t actually – well I mean I’ve tried frozen pizza rolls but never an actual Hot Pocket,” George pondered.

“You’ll have to try one when you come stay with me one day,” offered Dream. “I’ll make sure its one of the first things we do.”

“I’d genuinely like that,” George said. Dream practically hear him smiling over the call.

“In all seriousness though, would you ever want to come see me? We could invite Sapnap too if you’d like,” Dream wholeheartedly said, that foreign nervous feeling slowly fading the more he spoke.

“All I want is to see you, Dreamie.”

Dream’s breath caught in his throat, and that longing feeling for George came rushing back. _Fuck._

Fumbling with his hands, Dream desperately tried to think of something to talk about that wouldn’t remind him of the feelings he so desperately tried to drown out. The desire for George, the way his heart yearned for him.

Dream’s phone lit up as messages from Sapnap came rolling in. He let out a sigh of relief as he unlocked his phone.

“Should we get Sapnap in the call? He’s messaging me right now,” Dream asked George, silently praying he’d say yes. He had no reason not to.

“Sure, maybe we could actually plan a meetup or something.” _Why had he sounded sad?_

“I’ll shoot him a message really quick then.”

Pulling down his notifications bar, he clicked on the messages that Sapnap sent through Discord.

_Morning Mr Hungover, have a good sleep?_

Dream smirked at the messages and began to type back.

_T’was half decent._

_Wanna join mine and Gogy’s call?_

Setting his phone down on the desk in front of him, he focused back to George who sat silently on the other end of the call.

“I sent the message, hopefully he sees it soon,” Dream said to the silent man. A second later, a new message from Sapnap came through, Dream instantly clicking the invite button.

A ping sounded, and Sapnap’s coarse voice echoed through the speakers.

“Afternoon assholes,” Sapnap laughed.

“Shit, it is the afternoon too,” Dream said panicked. 

“You two have fun drinking your life away last night?” Sapnap asked, a smug tone to his voice.

“I mean I didn’t drink _too_ much, unlike this stinky green man who chugged down booze like it was nothing,” George answered, not sounding as cheerful as before. “Anyway, let’s get down to business. Sapnap, would you want to come see me and Dream?”

“I – when did you guys discuss this?” Sapnap stuttered.

“Just before you joined, actually. We didn’t discuss hardly anything though,” Dream told him.

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was on the shorter side, but chap 4 is almost ready to be posted!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Dream time :D

_‘Hey Dream, can we discuss something a bit serious?’_ Sapnap texted.

 _‘Yeah, what’s up my dude?’_ Dream hastily sent back.

_‘Is there something between you and George?’_

_‘No, why?’_ Dream began to sweat.

_‘You sureeeee?’_

_‘Is it really that obvious?’_

Dream’s phone began to buzz in his hand as Sapnap’s contact appeared. Clicking the accept call button, he took in a heavy breath as he waited or Sapnap to speak.

“Someone _actually_ has a cruuuuuushhhhh,” Sapnap teased.

Letting out that breath that Dream had held firm, that anxious feeling numbed his fingers and tingled in his toes. “I want to tell him so badly, but I don’t want to ruin what we have now.”

“Aww poor Dream doesn’t know what to do. Anyway, forget that. We can talk about that another day. The whole reason I called was to ask if I could drive to your place earlier.”

“Why’s that?” Dream enquired.

“I’m going to see Alex and Karl in a week, and I’m staying there for 2 weeks,” Sapnap admitted. Dream knew the 3 were ‘engaged’ on the SMP, but not that they were going to actually _see_ each other.

“That’s really cute,” Dream mumbled. “But yeah, feel free to come whenever you need. I could use an extra hand setting up for George, after all, he is a spoiled British boy,” he chuckled.

“Thanks man, it really means a lot,” Sapnap smiled. “The month is going to pass really fast, I can tell.”

-

The month did indeed fly by, Dream having spent most of his time lounging around or playing with Patches. Sapnap had began driving from Texas the night before, and George’s flight wasn’t scheduled for another week.

Dream had spent all morning cleaning and setting up the 2 guest bedrooms, but it wasn’t enough to stop the twisting feeling gnawing at his gut.

_He was going to see George._

Those feelings hadn’t deteriorated over the month a single bit. If anything, Dream’s longing to see George – hold George – just grew. Sapnap definitely enjoyed teasing him about it.

Jogging down the stairs to the first floor, Dream made his way to the large kitchen to find something to snack while he waited eagerly for Sapnap’s arrival. Opening the freezer, he grabbed out a Hot Pocket, and snickered a little as put it in the microwave, remembering the conversation between him and George had the month prior. They really were becoming like Schlatt and Wilbur. As he waited for the Hot Pocket to cook, he began to type a message to the DreamTeam group chat.

_‘Hey, you guys wanna call for a while?’_

Behind him, the microwave began to beep as the timer hit zero. Grabbing out the hot plate he had set his food on, the burning heat stung his hands and he hastily pulled it out of the microwave and onto the white marble bench.

Throwing a quick glance to his phone, he saw a new message from Sapnap agreeing to a call. Dream clicked the call button, and after a few rings, Sapnap picked up.

“Hey Sap, how’s the drive?” Dream asked, putting the call on speaker mode. He tried to pick up his Hot Pocket, but ended up just burning his fingers more.

“Pretty long and painful. I’ve pulled into a truck stop now, and I’m probably less than 2 hours away.”

Dream’s gut knotted as Sapnap spoke. He didn’t feel ready, but he knew he had everything set up. Wracking his brain for things he could have forgotten, he let loose a sigh as he realised he truly had everything. Rooms to sleep in, a surplus of food, entertainment, literally everything. All that was left was to kill time, and the best way to do that was through conversation.

“Did you do anything interesting with Quackity and Karl?”

Sapnap paused for a long moment before answering, “we honestly spent most of the time huddled up doing dumb things.”

“Yeah, that sounds like something you’d do,” Dream chuckled.

“I’m probably going to keep driving now, you’ll be on speaker so we can still talk,” Sapnap said. “I’ve been chilling here for the past half an hour.” Another lengthy pause. “Do you want to talk about George?”

As if snapped out of a trance, Dream looked away from the food he was slowly picking at and towards the phone. “I mean … I guess we can?”

“Only if you’re comfortable, Dream. I’m serious,” Sapnap added.

It was Dream’s turn to pause before speaking, heavily considering his next words. “I don’t know why I feel this way, where it came from.”

“Have you spoken to him about any of this?”

“I haven’t,” Dream started. He regretted not talking to George as much as he could, but he was about to spend a whole month with him and Sapnap. “I might try and to talk to him about this while he’s here with us. I don’t think this is something I could just tell him over the phone,” he added.

“That’s a good idea,” Sapnap murmured in agreement. “Hey, I could be your wingman!”

Dream chuckled at the idea, but deep down he knew he’d probably need one. He had no clue how to do any of this. “I’m gonna need all the advice you can give me.”

“Best we get started then if you don’t wanna screw this up,” Sapnap laughed.

-

About an hour and a half later, an unfamiliar car pulled into Dream’s driveway. Dream had been on call up until 10 minutes ago, BadBoyHalo joining somewhere around the halfway mark. George was nowhere to be seen, having been inactive the entire time.

Rushing from his bedroom and down the flight of stairs, he ran to the front door and unlocked it hastily. He didn’t need to check twice to know who was sitting in the car. Dream had already forgotten about the sweltering late June heat that lurked outside the safety of his air-conditioning, sweat already clinging to his black jeans and green shirt, adorning his signature smile.

Inside the car, Sapnap looked up from his phone and towards the tall man jogging towards him. Pushing open the door, he launched out and ran towards the man, meeting him in the middle and crashing into a hug.

“You’re finally here, Sap,” Dream said, a twinge of relief to his voice. He held Sapnap in a deep embrace for a while, his tropical scent stuffing itself up Dreams nose, and only letting go when Sap spoke up.

“Just in time for dinner, by the smell of it,” Sapnap laughed, his voice sounding so much clearer than the terrible quality Dream had heard and had grown used to over the past few years.

“What kind of host would I be if I didn’t cook dinner for your arrival, even if it is a late one,” Dream responded, staring over his shoulder to the setting June sun. “Anyway, come inside. I’ll show you around and take you to your room and whatever else a host is supposed to do,” Dream offered. Sapnap nodded eagerly and followed Dream down the driveway.

Dream’s two storey house was on the larger side, spacious enough for at least 5 people. The outer walls were a light beige colour, and the roof from what Sapnap could see was a dusty brown colour. The long gravel driveway thinned into a concrete path, leading straight up to the front door which lie wide open.

“Make yourself at home, I’ll quickly run back and grab all your bags,” Dream said before quickly turning around and walking back down the driveway.

Walking through the wide front door, Sapnap found himself in a living room with a navy-blue carpet and 3 grey couches spread around. A familiar looking cat sat perched on the dual seater on the furthest left of the room, and Sap instinctively walked over to greet her.

“Hey Patches, how’ve you been?” He whispered to the cat, offering out a hand for her to sniff.

Behind him, he heard the heavy sound of bags _thud_ against the ground followed by a deep groan. “I didn’t know you took half your house with you,” Dream complained as he scooped 2 of the three black duffle bags he had dropped back up. “I’ll take these up to your room now.”

Walking over to the stairs that Sapnap had completely failed to notice, he stood patiently on the first step as he waited for Sap to say goodbye to Patches and collect the remaining bag. As Sapnap began shuffling over, Dream continued up the stairs to the second level and towards the room Sap would be staying in. He thanked his past self as he walked through the door that he had accidentally left open.

Dream dumped the two bags on the double bed bedecked with forest green sheets, similar to his eye-colour coincidentally. A tall, dark wooded wardrobe sat to the right of the bed, and a black desk at the foot of the bed.

“I might’ve noticed your streaming gear in the car, so I figured this room would be better for you,” Dream admitted quietly as he gestured to the desk. “The other room is pretty much the same, just with a smaller desk.”

“Thanks Dream – and thank you again for letting me come over earlier,” Sapnap said sincerely as he sat on the end of the bed.

“If you need anything more, just give a shout.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SippyCup wholesome Patches moment  
> Chapter 5 is in the writing stages still, and should be out either later today or tomorrow. And once again, PLEASE POINT OUT ERRORS!  
> THANK YOUUUUU!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wholesome Sapnap Dream bonding while they wait for spoiled british boi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot shorter, most of it just being filler content. I'll have a lot longer chapter out soon.

Sitting on the bar stools at the kitchen island, Sapnap watched hungrily as Dream pulled a homemade lasagna from the oven, the sheer aroma of it turning his stomach into an empty cavern.

“I’m shit at cooking, but I did genuinely try to make this as good as possible,” Dream admitted as he left the dish on the bench to cool.

Sapnap’s mouth watered as he stared at the cooling lasagna. “I don’t care how shit it is, I’m hungry and that looks good.”

“If you want to burn your mouth, be my guest,” Dream chuckled as he opened the fridge, pulling out a bag of salad. He laughed quietly to himself as he set out the plates. He poured the bag of salad into a clear glass bowl, grabbed out cutlery, and set it all in front of Sapnap. “Knock yourself out.”

Pulling the dish toward him eagerly, Sap grabbed a knife and cut a decent portion of lasagna for himself and dropped it onto his plate. He didn’t care for the salad yet, he just wanted to devour the lasagna.

Dream smirked meticulously as Sapnap brought a hunk of lasagna up to his mouth, and shoved it in. His eyes widened instantly as he opened his mouth and began to pant.

“IMSH SO HOT, OH MY GOD DREAM” Sapnap half screamed, his mouth burning.

“I warned you,” Dream snickered as he cut a smaller portion for himself. “There’s a jug of water to your right if you need it.”

Sapnap nodded vigorously as he swallowed down the burning food, reaching over for the glass jug and one of the cups next to it.

“How’s it taste?” Dream asked as Sapnap downed the water, trying to cool his mouth.

“I couldn’t tell, it burnt all my tastebuds,” Sap muttered with a pissed off expression plastered on his face. Dream couldn’t help but laugh at him as he began to eat his own dinner.

-

“Do you feel like doing some late-night speed run streams?” Dream asked, leaning against the frame of Sapnap’s doorway. Sap looked up from his monitor that he had set up about 2 hours earlier, and nodded.

Pushing off the doorway, Dream headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Grabbing two water bottles from the cabinet above the sink, he filled them both up and left them on the counter. Dream grabbed a bag of plain chips from the pantry before grabbing the two bottles again and stalking up the stairs. Sapnap was just about ready to stream.

On the other side of the room, Dream spied Patches all cozied up amongst Sapnap’s blankets. “She’s really taken a liking to you, huh?”

“She snuck in here not long after dinner and has been here since,” Sapnap said. He sounded absolutely exhausted.

“On second thought, do you want to put off streaming a while?” Dream offered. “You sound severely sleep deprived,” he added.

Sapnap groaned as he pushed out of his chair and fell backwards onto his bed. “Yeah, I should probably sleep.” He let out a long sigh before rolling onto his stomach.

“I’ll leave a water bottle on your bedside table,” Dream mumbled as walked across the room and carefully set down the bottle as well as the bag of chips he still held on to. He stared at his best friend half asleep for a second, before quickly turning away. “Goodnight, Nick.”  
“Night Dreaaammmm.”

Dream closed the door over behind him as he left Sapnap to sleep. He could feel himself growing more at peace with every step towards his room, heart set on trying to sleep as well.

He could tell the next few weeks with him and George when he arrived were going to be great.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bois do some Minecraft n streaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only glossed over the editing, so don't be surprised if there's any mistakes

“Wait – so your flight for this Saturday is cancelled?”

“Yeah, there’s a snowstorm coming in Friday and they’re grounding all flights as a precaution,” George whined.

Dream felt lightheaded. “When do you think you’ll be able to come?”

George went silent, his mic picking up the faint sounds of clicking and typing. “The next available flight is … tomorrow.”

“How much is it?” Dream started. He nervously twiddled his thumbs as he stared up at Sapnap who stood beside him. Sap couldn’t hear anything that was happening, but he knew it was bad. “I’ll pay for it all.”

“Dream, you aren’t paying seven hundr-”

“I am and I will,” Dream interrupted. He was determined on seeing George. “I don’t care how much it costs, I want to see you.”

George sighed. “I’m not going to be able to stop you, am I?”

“Nope,” Dream responded, grinning wildly.

-

George’s flight was rescheduled to leave tomorrow morning, leaving Dream and Sapnap a little over a day to themselves. Dream felt nowhere near prepared to finally see George in person, but the passing of time was inevitable.

“I can’t believe you just paid that much for him to come over fly over tomorrow,” Sapnap huffed, astonished by Dream.

“Nothing is gonna stop me from seeing my favourite British boy,” Dream laughed as he took off his headset, pausing Minecraft.

“You truly are a lovestruck fool,” Sapnap muttered as he left Dream’s room. “I’ll be on the SMP soon,” he called out.

Sure enough, less than 2 minutes later, Sapnap logged onto the SMP and was starting a stream. They had no plan for the day, their original intentions for the week being to just relax.

Pushing his headset back over his ears, he joined the VC everyone was in on Discord.

“Hey Dream!” Bad called out as soon as he joined.

“It’s been a while since you’ve made an appearance, Big D,” Tommy teased in his usual loud and enthusiastic voice.

“I’ve been too busy taking care of Sippycup. He’s a spoiled little baby,” Dream said in a louder than usual voice, hoping Sapnap could hear him from the other room.

“OI!” Sapnap yelled back, barely audible. Instantly, Sapnap joined the call everyone was in.

“You’re the benevolent host catering to my every unfortunate need, Dream,” Sapnap half-hissed-half-laughed.

“Love you too,” Dream teased. “Anyway, what’s the plan for today?”

“I’m waiting for Tubbo to get on so we can stream together. I don’t think there’ll be any heavy lore anytime soon,” Tommy responded.

“I’m just about ready to start stream, I’ll probably just wander around and cause chaos,” Sapnap said.

“I don’t expect less,” Bad said flatly, sending everyone in the call into a fit of laughter.

After a few seconds of silence, Tubbo’s bright voice blasted through the call. “WHAT’S UP MY FELLOW GAMERS!”

“TUBBO! LOG IN NOW, MY CHAT IS SCREAMING AT ME TO START STREAM!” Tommy screamed back. Dream grabbed his phone and opened Tommy’s stream to indeed see the Chat having a hissy fit over Tommy’s lateness. He typed a message to tease his Chat.

 _‘Calm down you content hungry fools’._ As he expected, Tommy’s Chat was plunged into even more chaos as everyone spammed his name over and over. Dream couldn’t help but laugh.

Eyes flicking back to his screen, the SMP was still up on his second monitor, awaiting for him to play. Shifting into a more comfortable position, Dream placed his fingers on the keyboard and began to sprint to where Sapnap would be. He’d probably spend most of the time following his character around, or crash his stream later.

The lot played for a while, familiar voices coming and going over the course of the past few hours. Dream had mostly grinded for more materials, and occasionally tormented the unfortunate members online. Skeppy had logged in at one point, prompting Bad to quickly chase after him. Dream couldn’t be convinced that Skephalo wasn’t a real thing, especially with access behind the scenes. He kept a close eye on Discord and the people popping in and hopping around the VCs. Deep down, he was hoping that Geor-

A ping, followed by George’s melodious voice. “Hey guys, what’s cracking?”

Dream was astonished and at a loss for words. He wasn’t even finished his thought before it was answered. “Hi Georgie.”

“I won’t be in long, I’m just lonely and need a break from packing.” _Oh right, his flight was tomorrow._

“Where you headed, Goginator?” Tommy asked, genuine curiosity behind his words. He had ended stream about 20 minutes ago, but still lingered in the voice chats.

“Dream’s place, actually,” George answered, his voice light and happy.

“Ooh, going to see your boyfriend, Mr Georgenotfouuuuund?” Tommy teased.

“You wish, child,” George scoffed. “I’m still really excited to see him, nonetheless.”

“I’m jealous, you’re gonna get to see his gorgeous face,” Wilbur cried. “I asked him to dinner once, but we never ended up going.”

“You’re too busy eating pistachios and crying over dumb things,” Dream chuckled.

“Actually, who has seen your face, Dream?” Tommy questioned.

“Only Sapnap I think. I’m not showing George until I kidnap him from the airport,” Dream said with wicked delight.

“It’s gonna be extra fun trying to find you in a crowd whatever day I arrive,” George said sarcastically.

“Don’t worry, Sippycup will be there too,” Dream assured him. “Speaking of him, I’m probably going to log off and go hang in his room for a bit.”  
“Cya Dream,” Tommy and Wilbur said almost in unison.

“Bye Dreaammiee,” George teased before leaving himself. Dream laughed quietly as he left the call and quit Minecraft.

Ditching his headset, he peeled himself off his chair and dragged himself down the hall. He knocked once on Sapnap’s door before waltzing in and collapsing onto his bed face first. The bag of chips he had left on Sap’s bedside table the night before were demolished. Dream honestly wasn’t surprised.

Sitting up against the headboard, he watched Sap play from behind. He wasn’t going to scare Chat just yet. Sapnap would occasionally glance over his shoulder to smirk at Dream, but wouldn’t let his viewers catch onto anything.

After a couple of minutes had passed and Dream grew bored of waiting, he pushed off the bed and crept over to where Sapnap sat, signalling if he could move the mic. Sap nodded, and Dream eagerly brought the mic to his face.

“Hey Chat, y’all wanna Twitch Prime?”

Sapnap’s Twitch chat exploded into a mixture of all uppercase screams to Dream and waves of Twitch Primes. Sapnap held his head in his hands as he tried so hard not to burst out laughing.

“Have some free money,” Dream smirked as he nudged Sapnap’s shoulder, then left the room.

-

Dinner that night wasn’t too exciting. Dream had cooked a simple meal of macaroni and cheese, Sapnap once again burning his mouth on the food.

“Usually, its me burning my tongue to ash, but for once I’m the one with common sense,” Dream chuckled as he wiped down the marble bench. He had already eaten his food, Sapnap digging to his third or fourth bowl. Dream didn’t stop him as he kept reaching for more, otherwise it’d probably end up in the trash.

“The amount of times I’ve had to lecture you on not burning your mouth, you’d think I’d know how not to” Sapnap proclaimed.

“Wait for the food to cool, and blow on it,” Dream said, wagging his finger in Sapnap’s face as if he were doing an impression of him. Sap giggled, then proceeded to burn his mouth again. “You truly are hopeless,” Dream uttered before collapsing onto the stool beside Sapnap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GEORGE. GEORGE. GEORGE. LITERALLY GEORGE.

The day had gone by unbelievably slow. That’s to be expected though as Dream had literally done nothing but sit on his ass and think about George.

He’d be arriving at the airport in about an hour, and it’d probably take a while to get through security, but Dream wanted to get there as early as he could.

Jogging down the stairs, he threw a quick glance to Sapnap who sat patiently waiting on his phone. Dream whistled as he walked into the kitchen, and a few seconds later, Sap appeared in the doorway.

“You think George will be hungry?” he asked as he opened the cupboards.

“Probably. Just grab him chips or something, we can always stop at McDonalds on the way back,” Sap said as he waved a hand.

Dream nodded, and grabbed 2 bags of chips and stuffed them into his shoulder bag. A sudden weight pulled at him as Sap dropped 3 bottles of water in after. Dream mumbled his thanks, grabbed his car keys, and headed for the front door.

The pair were wearing casual outfits to try and blend into the crowd as they didn’t want to draw too much attention to themselves. After all, the three men were famous streamers with a large fanbase.

Closing the front door and locking it behind him, Dream looked to Sapnap and couldn’t help but feel giddy. _They were about to pick up their long-time best friend._

_The man Dream secretly liked._

Dream stared up at the hazy night sky, smiled, and began to walk down the driveway to his car.

-

The drive to the airport wasn’t too long, having only taken half an hour including the minor traffic along the way. Sapnap had bugged Dream to let him play his Spotify playlist, Dream begrudging agreeing after he wouldn’t stop whining. At least Sap’s music taste wasn’t that bad.

Pulling into a narrow carpark near the entrance to the airport, Dream got out of his car and stretched out, Sapnap doing the same. The pair hadn’t done much other than sitting around and playing Minecraft all day, and needed to desperately get out more. Hopefully the addition of George would make them leave the house more frequently.

Dream checked his phone hoping to see a message, but none appeared in the notification bar. He sighed a little and began to walk towards the main doorway. His breath hitched a little as he walked through.

“His flight has landed, so he should be free soon,” Sapnap called out, looking up to the flight board. Sap glanced around the pretty empty airport. “By the looks of how quiet it is, he should be here soon.”

“Hopefully,” Dream said nervously as he stood by Sap and looked up at the board. He swallowed down his anxiety and looked over the countless empty seats spread across the floor. “I’m gonna go get a seat and wait for George to message me,” Dream mumbled before heading for a lot of seats near the door George would hopefully be coming from.

As Dream sat down in the middle of a long row of chairs, a group of people came through the one-way doors. Dream looked up in hope to see George among them, but as they passed, it was apparent that he wasn’t there.

After a while, Sapnap had sat down parallel from Dream. More groups of people came through the opaque doors, but once again George wasn’t there. A heavy feeling of exhaustion washed over Dream, the urge to sleep nipping at his senses. He threw a lazy smile to Sapnap who looked up from his phone at him before tipping back in the chair and closing his heavy eyelids.

This whole setting felt surreal, slowly falling asleep in an empty airport while you waited for the person you treasure most to come find their way to you. The sheer thought that George was somewhere here didn’t even feel real.

Right as he began to fall off the edge of the cliff and into the void of sleep, he heard a familiar voice let out a loud gasp.

Dream instantly shot up, abandoning the bag and his phone he left on the chair beside him.

Standing in front of the one-way glass doors, was George.

He didn’t care about the groups of people filing out the doors.

He didn’t care about anything.

All he cared about was the small British man with messy brown hair.

Silver lined Dream’s eyes as he launched into a deep embrace, holding him close.

Trying his best to withhold a sniffle, he whispered. “Hey, George.”

“Hey Dream.”

Warmth flowed through Dream’s veins, as if pure peace was being cast over him.

He never wanted to let go.

He just wanted to stand here forever, George held in his arms.

But as George slowly started to let go, that warmth began to fade in his chest.

“Let’s go home alreadyyyy,” Sapnap whined. Dream’s response was giving him the finger, his other arm wrapped around George’s small shoulders.

“C’mon Dream, I’m hungry and so _fucking_ jet lagged,” George groaned.

Dream uttered a small “fine” before grabbing his bag and leading the way out the door.

The world around him didn’t feel real as all anxiousness floated away.

All because George was here.

He couldn’t stop the huge grin from growing on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hEY CHILDREN!  
> Dudes the amount of hits on this work baffles me, and I'm really happy I uploaded it. Thank you all for the support, and expect some real DNF action soon ;)
> 
> Actually though, I love you all. Now go drink water. Please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler content for now :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! Just before the chapter, I wanna say I've been hella busy with school and probably will be for another week or so. In the meantime, here's a reeaaalllyyy small chapter for now. Be warned, it is unedited so hhhh yeahhhhh.

Dream knew George couldn’t stop staring at his face.

Afterall, it was the first time the smaller British man had seen it.

His eyes flicked from his dazzling freckles, seggsy jawline, and even to his ruffled dirty blonde hair. If Sapnap wasn’t in the car, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from spewing out dirty comments.

Dream debated on whether to throw a flirty comment or offer George food, but had settled on the food as he drew closer to a McDonalds.   
“You still hungry, George?”  
George, who was almost asleep in the backseat, shot up at the sound of his name and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “What did you say?”  
“You still hungry?”

“Oh, yeah. I guess I’m hungry,” George mumbled before settling back down. His stomach rumbled audibly, followed by a groan. “Or starving.”

Dream chuckled softly as he turned off the long main road and pulled into a side street and into the driveway of the McDonalds. The carpark was empty save for a few cars parked by the entrance. Dream turned into one not too far from the exit, and sat staring at the stretch of sky in front of him. Sapnap fell out of the car and lazily pushed the door behind him, leaving George and him alone.

“You’re a lot hotter than I imagined,” George admitted sheepishly, earning a flirty smirk from Dream.

“I’m simply irresistible,” he purred back. George’s pale face exploded into a bright red at Dream’s cruel words.

Dream snickered as he pushed open the car door and climbed out. He jogged over to the other side of the car and opened the door for George before he got a chance to. George’s face was even more flushed as Dream stood beside the door.

“Thanks,” he mumbled as he brushed passed the taller man.

As the three headed towards the door, Sapnap’s strides synced with Dream’s, George a little further ahead.

“You’re really torturing him, huh?” Sapnap teased as he looked at the curious brown-haired man in front of them.

“It’s funny, honestly.”

“Or you’re just caving into your soft little heart,” Sap joked. Dream laughed a little, but deep down he knew it was true. Seeing George so vulnerable to his words struck his heart hard. “All I’m gonna say is shoot your shot, man,” Sapnap encouraged. Dream smiled and nodded before jogging to catch up to George.

-

“American McDonald’s is scary,” George admitted as he stared up at the large menu above the counter.

“Is it different in the UK?” Sapnap asked as he turned to face George.

“Everything is so much … bigger. Like a lot larger portions,” George explained as he eyed off the large cup in someone’s hand.

“Huh, I thought that was normal.”  
“I mean, everything in the UK is smaller, look at the height difference between me and Gogy!” Dream joked as he rested an elbow on George’s head.

“Shut upppp,” George groaned as he nudged Dream’s ribcage with an elbow. Dream took his elbow of his head, but stayed close to George.

“I’ll probably just get a cheeseburger or something,” Dream said nonchalantly as he stretched his arms above his head.

“Same,” Sap drawled. He looked exhausted.

All eyes were on George while he decided on his order. “Fuck it, a cheeseburger too.”

“I’ll go order, you two find a table,” Sapnap said as he walked to the front counter, leaving George and Dream behind.

“C’mon, I suppose,” Dream smirked to an instantly red-faced George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should hopefully be a lot more interesting lol

**Author's Note:**

> This work is heavily inspired by the song "I'm Drunk and I Miss You Too" by Savage Ga$p, and I heavily encourage you to check out his music! (He did a verse in E-Girls Are Ruining My Life by CORPSE if y'all are interested).  
> If you see any errors, whether that be spelling mistakes or grammatical, PLEASE let me know! I'm open to criticism!
> 
> THANK YOUU!


End file.
